You like WHO now?
by Purecinnamonbun
Summary: Due to a lot of coincidences, Yuri mistaking Otabek for Georgi while drunk, and a lot of other stiff, Otabek now believes that Yurio is crushing on JJ, when in fact the opposite is true.


**I am on a ROLL with all these stories! Enjoy! Reviews are apprecitared- Purecinnamonbun**

"Beka."

"Beka."

"Bekaaaaaa!"

'What?" Otabek finally asked, attempting to support Yurio as he leant on his shoulder.

Yurio was nineteen now, so he was allowed to drink. This didn't necessarily mean that he _should_ drink, as Otabek had reminded him many times before, but Yurio was adamant. He didn't drink too often at least, but when he did he drank HARD. Otabek, Yurio, Mila and Georgi had gone out for the night to a bar, to help Georgi get over his recent break up. Again. That man should really start re thinking his life a bit.

Otabek was the official Sober Buddy for the evening, so he didn't have any alcohol. Even if he was allowed to, he probably wouldn't anyway.

Sometime along the way, Otabek had lost track of how much Yurio had drank, only to be horrified when a drunk Mila casually pointed out that Yurio was dancing on a table and singing "Roar" by Katy Perry.

Yurio.

Dancing on a table.

Singing "Roar" by Katy Perry.

He was going to be in SO much trouble with Yurio in the morning.

Somehow Otabek had managed to persuade Yuri to leave the table, and he was currently snuggled up against Otabek's side, incoherently mumbling.

Would someone remind Otabek why he was madly in love with this man again?

Oh yeah.

This was just another pro, really. Otabek loved tiger Yurio, but it was nice having Yurio be affectionate sometimes.

Otabek stroked Yurio's hair, while Yurio buried his face into Otabek's arm.

Stiffening slightly, Otabek carried on.

This.

This right here was the problem.

Yurio couldn't let Otabek silently pine after him in peace! He had to remind him every freaking minute of every freaking day. He still managed to remind Otabek of it even when he wasn't being the clingy kitten that Yurio currently was. Otabek sat back in the chair, Yuri leaning on his arm.

He wouldn't ever confess though.

It wasn't worth ruining their friendship just to confess to Yuri.

Otabek's thoughts were cut off abruptly by Yurio sitting up and looking blearily at Otabek.

"Georgi? Why's youssh sittingsh nexsht to me?" Yurio asked, his words jumbled and slurred.

"I'm Beka." Otabek corrected, patting Yuri slightly on the head, and giving him a glass of water. When Yurio started confusing _Otabek_ with _Georgi,_ he was officially cut off.

"No, you's Georgi." Yurio peered into the glass "What'sh thish?"

"Vodka." Otabek told him plainly.

He wouldn't notice the difference anyway. It was the only way to get him to drink it.

"Down the 'atch," Yurio announced, downing it "Thanksh Georgi."

"I'm Otabek."

"We like to drink with Oaty, cosh Oaty ish our mate," Yurio sang softly. Then he blinked, and hiccuped."'Cept you're not Oaty. You're Georgie Porgie. Thanksh Georgie Porgie."

Jeez.

Otabek was getting seriously tired of this.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Georgie Porgie?"

"What?"

"Have you'sh ever been in love? Like prop'ly?"

Otabek froze. No. This was not happening.

"I has a crush!" Yurio told him seriously.

Otabek was strong.

Otabek was awesome.

Otabek…. Otabek was finding it really hard not to cry.

Yuri liked someone.

He wasn't ready for this yet. For the pain of Yurio being with someone else.

"D-do you?" Otabek asked softly, his voice trembling.

"Yesh." Yurio flopped sideways "You knowsh him. He wears Sunglassesh. I used to fink he wash a douche."

JJ.

Yurio liked JJ.

The same JJ who recently broke up with his fiancee.

This was not happening.

"I….. I think we'd better get you home." Otabek said carefully.

"Hokay. And by the way Georgie Porgie." Yurio leant back on the seat "This ish a very big secret. Don' tell Beka."

Then the Russian Punk fell asleep.

Otabek's heart was crushed.

Of course he'd like JJ. The whole hating him thing was only a guise.

Otabek helped Yurio stand up, and told Mila and the real Georgi that they were going to leave.

He drove Yurio back to his apartment on his motorcycle.

Then he went home, and strong, awesome Otabek cried.

(-)

The next day he wiped all his tears away, washed off the tear tracks, and checked his eyes weren't red. Then he swung by Yuri's place with painkillers. Otabek knew he wouldn't be able to give up on Yuri, but he wouldn't interfere.

First and foremost, Otabek wanted Yurio to be happy.

Even if it cost him his own happiness.

When he entered the apartment, he heard an excessive amount of swearing, and saw Yurio collapsed on his couch, clutching his head, the TV blaring in the background.

"My head feels like It's been hit with a hammer."

Otabek put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, it tends to do that when you're hungover."

"Hungover?" Yurio groaned, and took the painkillers and water Otabek offered him, swalling them.

Then he froze.

"Beka how much did I drink? What did I _say?"_

Otabek was really mastering this fake smile.

" A lot. You thought I was Georgi."

"I WHAT?" Yurio looked panicked. Otabek swallowed.

"It's okay Yura. I know about your crush."

"Beka, I swear to God I can explain, just please don't-"

"It's alright. I'm sure JJ will be very flattered."

That shut Yuri up.

"Beka, what exactly did I say to you?"

"Something about sunglasses and that you used to think he was a douche. I added it up mainly."

"Beka." Yura looked like he was either about to laugh or cry " I wasn't talking about JJ."

"Then who-"

"I was talking about _YOU!"_

Otabek's world froze, but Yuri kept talking.

"I was talking about how I loved you so much, and how I've been pining after you since we practically became friends, and when you walked in this morning I was scared you'd see it written all over my pretty little face!"

Otabek was at a loss for words.

So he said the first thing that came to mind

"You think you're pretty?"

Yurio started CRYING.

WRONG THING TO SAY OTABEK.

"Hey, hey.." Otabek wiped away Yurio's tears, and looked in his eyes seriously

"I love you too."

Then Otabek leaned in and kissed him.

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

"So let me get this straight," Yurio began

They were both laying on Otabek's bed, tired out from training. Otabek's arms were wrapped around Yurio's middle.

"You thought I liked _JJ! THAT BLOCKHEAD?"_

"I… was in a high stress situation…" Otabek decided to go with.

"I can't believe you think so little of me to even CONSIDER me liking that idiot!"

Despite his words, Yurio snuggled into Otabek's chest.

"I was upset Yurio. I love you."

Yurio kissed him lightly, cradling his face.

"I love you too."

 **Can you tell I wrote this late at night, all in one go?**


End file.
